The Adventures of the Dark Knight
by gingythepirate
Summary: Bruce Wayne is Batman, this is known only to him and his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. To everyone else he is a vigilante, or a maniac if you would prefer. Documented here are the adventures of the vigilante known as Batman. (This fanfiction is set up like a TV show where each chapter acts as a single episode. Some arcs will require multiple chapters as to flesh out the story.)


"On." The cave suddenly lit up as multiple spotlights turned on. On display were gadgets set on tables ranging from a grappling hook to small shurikens with a shape similar to a bat. The light also displayed the vehicle of impressive design, similar to a sportscar, colored black with a chrome shine. The man walked away from the car and approached the sizeable supercomputer that layed alongside the cave wall. He sat down in the chair as he began to stroke keys, searching the recent news headlines. He took a sigh of fatigue as he removed his cowl with a peculiar shape; two bat-like ears on the top with a cape attached to the lower back of the cowl. The rest of his suit a mixture of black and gray, fitting nicely on the man's muscular physique. A silver metallic belt with multiple pockets and notches sits around his waist holding various gadgets.

"And how was it tonight, Master Bruce?" The old man asked as he descended the stairs at the back.

"Same as usual Alfred. Thefts, drug dealers, gang violence..."

"You sound disappointed, sir."

Bruce chuckled, "Only that I have no leads to the origins of the drugs."

"It will come eventually. Here, take this." Alfred handed Bruce a glass with ice water. "You must remember to remain hydrated when out fighting crime Master Bruce."

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said before taking a sip. Alfred turned his gaze to the monitor showing the news articles from earlier. "'Mysterious Figure apprehends Drug Dealers, leaves them in front of GCPD.' I'm glad that you're not punishing them yourself."

"I'm not a judge, jury, or executioner, Alfred. I'm a symbol, a warning to criminals all over Gotham. I am an upholder of the law, but I am not the law nor am I above it." He smiled as he points to a line in an article; a quote from a witness. 'It was so weird! At first we heard them screaming "Let me down! Put me down!" and then they were on the steps of the police station. I saw it though, the one who dropped them there. It was a man but he was dressed like a bat. I know, it's weird! He had wings and bat-ears and everything! It was a...a bat man...' Bruce then looked at Alfred, smirked, and said with confidence, "I'm Batman."

"Well even bat men need their sleep Master Bruce. Your bed has been made ready."

"Thank you Alfred. That will be all tonight." Said Bruce as he turned off the monitor. He took off his suit and placed it along with his cowl on a table next to a large glass life-size container yet to be fully built. The lights highlighted his short black hair and blue eyes. He followed Alfred up the stairs, and when he reached the top he turned around and said "Off." The lights in the cave all shut off behind him. He stepped through the small opening and pressed a button on the bookcase. The bookcase slid shut behind him while he stood in the study full of lavish furniture and multiple large bookcases. Carpets lay on the floor with extravagant designs while the walls bore expensive paintings and vases on shelves. One of them however was larger than the rest and lay on the eastern wall beside windows leading to balconies. A gold frame surrounds the painting of the man, the woman, and the child. Bruce gazes on the panting with a depressed look. Alfred looks back and notices this.

"I am sure he would be proud of you Master Bruce." Alfred says consolingly. "And I don't mean of what you are doing with Wayne Enterprises."

"Alfred, you have been with me since the beginning. Ever since I was a young lad. Ever since...since that night."

"It is my pleasure to serve you, just as it was a pleasure to serve your father. I will be here whether you are a Batman or a ladies man." Alfred smiled. "But it is late, you must rest." Bruce nods as they both walk to the main hall and up the stairs to the second floor. There they part ways; Bruce going to his room and Alfred going to his. Bruce enters his room and walks towards the bed immediately. As Alfred said, even Batman needs his sleep.

The next morning came seemingly immediately. Alfred's silhouette appeared in the window of his bedroom. "Good morning Master Bruce." Alfred says as he opens the curtains.

"Good morning." Bruce says as he rubs his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Ten o-clock, sir. You have lunch with Mister Dent at eleven thirty. I have laid out clothes at the end of your bed and your driver will be at the front of the manor in fourty-five minutes. Plenty of time to get dressed sir."

"Very good Alfred. Thank you." Bruce said as he rose from his bed. Alfred nodded and left the room while Bruce got dressed. Alfred had laid out a business casual black suit. He then made his way downstairs to the study. He sat in the study and read today's newspaper, scanning it for anything related to crime. Before he knew it he heard a honk outside of the manor.

"Your driver has arrived, sir." Alfred said, opening the front door. Bruce got up and walked outside. "I presume you'll be going back out tonight as well."

"I'm not sure. It depends if anything is going on tonight. Get everything ready for me just in case."

"Right away Master Bruce. Do enjoy your time with Mister Dent and give him my regards."

"Will do Alfred. I'll be back later." Bruce said as he rolled up the window. The car soon pulled up to the Fox Gardens restaurant. "Thank you. I'll be out in around an hour or so."

"No problem Mister Wayne." Bruce stepped outside the car and walked into the restaurant.

"Hi there. I'm here meeting a friend; Harvey Dent." The waitress nodded.

"Right this way, sir." The waitress led Bruce to the table at which Harvey Dent sat.

"Ah Mister Wayne! So glad you could make it." Harvey said as he stood up, extending his hand to shake Bruce's.

"Well when Gotham's own District Attorney invites you to lunch you can't say no." Bruce extended his arm and shook Harvey's hand. Harvey was a well statured man with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a formal brown suit with spit shined black shoes. They both sat down and began talking. "So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well I wanted to thank you. Thanks to your generous donations and your public support the people have made me Gotham's new District Attorney."

"Well I like what you stand for." Bruce replied. "Not many people even want to admit Gotham has a crime problem."

"Yeah well most people figure that the GCPD have everything under control. Well, them or this Batman."

"I've only just heard of this Batman." Bruce chuckles. "What's his story?"

"No one really knows. The criminals he brings to the police station say he's mostly silent. Some say he has wings and others say he has a cape. Some say he has claws and others say that he's just a man dressed in a suit. So many different stories from different people. And then there are the witnesses who haven't even seen him up close. It's really a mixed bag, but there's one thing for sure. He's on our side."

"What do the police think about him? I bet they're thrilled that someone's helping out."

"Yeah you'd think that. Some of them are happy that they don't have to do much work but a lot of the higher ups, such as the Commissioner, aren't happy that someone's running around dressed as a bat fighting crime and at least one of the detectives thinks that this Batman is going to run the police out of business."

"Why does he think that?" Bruce asks, surprised at the thought.

"Well, the police haven't been called to stop any crimes lately because of this vigilante. It's silly if you ask me. All this Batman has been doing is helping keep Gotham safe which makes him okay in my book. What about you?"

"Me? Oh well as long as he's not hurting innocent people I don't see what the problem is." Bruce says, shrugging.

"Exactly!" Harvey explains in agreement. "That's what I keep telling them! Everyone's free to make their own choices. I just wish I could speak to him, even just once."

"You may end up getting your wish some day."

"Hey...do you know something I don't, Bruce?" Harvey asks smusingly.

"Oh no, no I don't!" Bruce replies, waving his hands in front of his face. "I'm just saying..."

"Don't take it so personally." Harvey laughs. "I was just kidding around. I'm just glad we both agree that Batman's a good thing."

"Yeah. Me too." Bruce replies. Not long after the waitress came by asking if they were ready to order. They made their order and ate amongst small talk. Not long after they started to form a friendship. This made Bruce happy. Not only did he have a new friend, but one who was also against crime like he was. He figured this could be of use to Batman as well as Bruce Wayne. Harvey paid the bill, insisting that he does as to repay Bruce for his donations. They both walked out together and waiting for their cars. Bruce's came first.

"Say there's a party going on at my place tonight. All of the important people will be there including the Commissioner. You should stop by." Harvey said as Bruce was entering his car.

"I'm not sure that I can."

"Oh? Someone have a hot date tonight?" Harvey asks, chuckling. Bruce smiles, looking at Harvey.

"Something like that."


End file.
